


Broken, but not lost.

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Post HA, Ross thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: Just a little something that came upon me...





	Broken, but not lost.

The first time I met her she was broken, lost. She clung to me like a wounded animal, like a tree leans on a rock so that its roots do not leave the earth…

Oh! But what a fool I have been! I did not see, I did not realize it was me who was lost and I who clung to her for dear life, so that the tempestuous wind did not drag me out to the depths of the sea.

She was my rock, is… And I, who search stones in the abysmal darkness of the earth, found out that the one on which I built my whole life, my house, my children, my family, that on which upon I laid my love, was in quicksand.

And she trembles, and my whole world shakes with her.

But I dare not to ask. I do not, for I fear of her honesty. That cruel righteousness of her that always confronted me with the truth, I fear it.

I dread to hear what now might come out of her soft lips.

Lips that I kissed, lips that were mine, lips that told me that she loved me again and again.

Do you not love me anymore, my love? I can’t, I won’t.

Still, she is here. She came back. Where did you go? Was it me who send you away? Surely not. And if it was me I didn’t mean it.

I love you. Do you know that, don’t you?. I know I don’t tell you enough, but surely you must know.

She stops crying when I tell her. And she clings to me again, broken but not lost.

She says she’s not lost because she has me, because like she is mine, I am her foundation.

We were not rocks, we were both trees leaned to each other and as the years went by we gnarled and became one.

And we both will be carried away by the wind or we both stay grounded but we will do it together.        

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
